


Depriciate

by samdoesnotlikeham



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Everyone tries to kill each other, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Male Character of Color, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Multiple Selves, Muscular dystrophy, Reincarnation, Russian characters, Suicidal Thoughts, Werewolves, Yaoi, Yuri, and by slightly i mean heavily, i honestly dont know what im doing anymore, its lame, its v gay too if thats your cup of tea, nik has rare mental disorder, nikki is slightly inspired by a character from danganronpa, rating /may/ bump up, there are wolves, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdoesnotlikeham/pseuds/samdoesnotlikeham
Summary: It is often seen that things never go right for him. He's often the last one picked, he's the kid that no one wants to be around, and he's never seen like the other kids due to the constant fog in his eyes and the slump in his stature. Who is this kid, anyways? And why is he only ever happy around a certain number of people?Why can't he just be... normal?





	Depriciate

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo! Welcome to this shit storm of a story that is filled with angsty siblings that can never seem to get anything right! This is the first part, and mainly is seen through the eyes of one siblings. As you go on, you can see the constant pattern these kids go through, so try to stick with me and my first publishment on here! 
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> tumblr: emikoyellow  
> dA: EmikoYellow

The six wolves of the Sokolov family have been feared for centuries among people of the world. The wolves are merely children at their peak of violence, but are a force that no human can withstand. Some of the wolves are more violent than others, but none can be stopped if an enemy stands in their way.

The children are all boys except for the youngest, and each have a keen personality that follows their past lives. Some may leave this personality, but must live with the knowledge that their actions will have consequences and their next lives. The children are blessed with two personalities that they can usually control unless a past life controls their power. This happens every full moon, and the children are often left unable to control their violent tendencies unless met with someone who trusts them nonetheless. 

The Wolf of Dusk is generally the oldest child. He’s tall in stature, solidly muscular, and is blessed with strong brown eyes. He is typically kind, brotherly, and a natural leader. He is the most powerful, and is most likely to leave the trail of kindness. The Wolf of Dusk has never lived past the age of 30 due to his ambitions that often get him killed by his siblings.

The Wolf of Dawn is the second son. He’s the smallest in stature, is small and unable to defend himself, and has wise rose colored eyes. He is the smartest, and has been known to be a healer to any creature of any species with his creative mixture of herbs and chemicals to make the best medicines. The Wolf of Dawn hold his head high, and tries his best to keep his siblings on the right track of life. 

The Wolf of Night is the third son. He’s given the aesthetically gifted physical attributes and hazy violet eyes that people of both sexes can get trapped in with a wink. His brown hair is soft, and contrasts to his disturbing personality. The Wolf of the Night is often seen as the most sinister, and he often doesn’t live past the age of twenty due to his blood thirst. 

The Wolf of Day is the fourth son. He’s small, but his physical strength surpasses his brother’s. He often gets into the most trouble, as he can never seem to avoid it due to his ever present bad luck. His green eyes are curious, and he’s known to have a short fuse that can get him into trouble. Despite this, he has an ever present kindness and will always make it a point to protect his more frail siblings.

The Wolf of Twilight is the youngest son, and is often seen as the most complicated one to describe. Since the beginning, this son has been a victim of an intense case of multiple personalities. Generally a happy and sweet boy, he has been known to suddenly show intense apathy and a streak of dangerous violence when shown any negative feelings. He’s tall, but is primarily skin and bones as he lacks a huge appetite. He has piercing blue eye that struggles to see other people’s feelings. 

The Wolf of Sunrise is the only daughter, and the youngest child overall. Her happy personality is often seen as the mediator of her violent brothers. Her bright yellow eyes are always glancing around to see the good in the people around her. She’s quirky, quick on her feet and will only show aggression when in fear. The daughter is seen as the main child to calm the violence, and when she fails, her and her brothers are doomed to succumb to a certain darkness. 

These children are constantly circling in the same pattern, and their ancestors constantly await the family that will change the course. 

They're constantly on their toes about the 67th generation.


End file.
